The Long Island University-Brooklyn Campus MBRS SCORE program will provide support and training of faculty in building on prior enhancements in physical infrastructure, productivity (publications and funded research programs), and enhance the funded partnerships with major research institutions in the New York metropolitan area. The specific aims of this program are: (1) To enhance the pool and quality of LIU-B faculty led independent research programs (2) To enhance LIU-B's research infrastructure in the biomedical and behavioral sciences These aims will be achieved by providing specific training to MBRS SCORE investigators in the successful management of research grants to provide training for our students (over 60% from underrepresented minorities in the sciences), and establish and maintain a productive schedule of publications and funding. A mentoring program that assigns each MBRS SCORE investigator with an accomplished scientist from a partner institution (Columbia University, New York University and Albert Einstein College of Medicine) will factor greatly into the achievement of this goal. We expect a 50% increase in funded and a 15% increase in publications over the funding period of this application. Additionally, we will expand our cohort of funded and productive investigators by conducting training/ informational sessions to targeted faculty (junior faculty and senior faculty looking to retool) such that they may establish productive collaborations with investigators from our partner institutions. We will provide assistance in identifying sources of funding/resources that will provide development such that these faculty members may optimize their research and grantsmanship skills. We expect one outcome of this activity being a significant addition to the cohort that will be submitting project applications in our supplemental application upon funding of this proposal.